Many mobile devices can unlock their screen according to an unlocking password, and the unlocking password may be a combination of figures, letters, and symbols. However, if a user of the mobile device inputs wrong password of the screen many times, the screen may be locked and the user cannot input any password. Therefore, if the user forgets right password, the screen of the mobile device cannot be unlocked.